Worlds Unite! A Battle of Two Worlds!
by TheQuirkyGamer
Summary: Kids, fans of the game, Smash Bros, are transported into the Smash Bros. universe and learn that this world and their own are under attack by a mysterious enemy. With their newfound powers and united at once, the Smash Alliance and Wings of Glory will fight to the end! Rated T.
1. The Adventure Begins

"Argh...c'mon lucario...go!" I yelled at the tv. I was in my living room playing super smash bros. for wii u. "Hey Ericka?" My mom asked. "Hang ooooonn..." I said before pressing the pause button. "So what's up?" I turned to her. "Your father and I are leaving for that steak outing tonight in town." She said. "I wish I could go..." I said. "I know, but you know you're to young." "I know...save a steak for me?" I asked. "Hehe, we'll see." My mom giggled. "So I'll see you tonight?" I said. "Yes, we'll be home at around eleven." My mom said. "You ready, hon?" My dad asked my mom. "Yes, Dear." My mom replied. "Bye mom, bye dad." I said. "Bye, Ericka, no parties while we're gone." Dad joked. "Suuuuure...Get out everyone!" "What was that?" My mom asked. "Hehe..." I smirked. "See you later, dear." they said as they headed out the door.

"Sigh..." I moaned. It would be at least four hours by myself. What to do until then? "I guess I'll check with the clan." I said to myself. I shut off the wii u, and ran upstairs to my computer onto smashboards. "Hey, guys." I typed in the forums "Hey Serenity." I was greeted. There were a good group of people in a clan called Smash Alliance. Along with me, Serenity, there was the leader, Bryan, the mascot, Lion, the goofballs, Paris and Sean, the co-leader, Azure, and a bunch of other cool friends. "How'd it go in the tournament, Bryan?" "Eh, I was going mlg with Captain Falcon until this guy with a Pikachu pawned me." He said. "Heh, better luck next time I guess." I said. I never know how to respond to things like this anyway, hehe... "So are you free to come battle in our room?" Azure asked me. "Come on, I just shut off the wii u. I'm a bit tired..." "Suit yourself. SANIC SPEED!" He cheered. "It's no use!" I joked with him. ***WHOOSH*** I heard. "Uh..probably nothing..." I said ignoring the noise and kept chatting with my friends.

"And yeah, so I just-" I typed before the power went out. "Aw what?!" I jumped out of my chair. "Aw man, Now what am I supposed to do for the next few hours..." I groaned. Suddenly, the screen turned back on. "Oh phew...that's a relief...hey, what's this?" As the screen turned on to the home menu, a window popped up. "Uh...Subspace? Uh...decline..." I said clicking the red "X" on the screen. When I clicked it, it just popped back up again. "What?" I clicked it over and over and would not leave me alone. "Ok, time to open the task manager..." I said. I opened the task manager and closed the program. "That was weird..." I said in relief, only for the pop-up to come back. "Oh geez! Did I get a virus?!" I panicked. Suddenly the pop-up changed to look like a space portal or something. "Uh...what's going on here...?" The portal started spinning around and around, it was pulling in objects from the computer desk, trying to bring me along. "No wait! I'm too young!" I grabbed jumped to grab my bed but ended up hanging onto a backpack that was hanging onto the edge of the bed. "No wait! AAAAHHHH!" I screamed as the computer suddenly pulled me and my backpack into the screen.

* * *

 **Serenity POV**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Argh..." I grunted. "Wh-what happened?" I said putting my hand on my head. "Huh?" I looked at my hand to see I was wearing black gloves with silver spikes on them. "What...?" I shook my head and sat up. I was in a rocky-looking area. "Where is this place?" ***Whoosh*** "Wha..." I turned around and saw this canyon. A giant horde of what looked like alloys appeared in purple smoke. "Uh...uh uh..." I said walking back slowly, hoping not to alert them where I was. I slid behind a rock so I could see what was happening. "Din's fire!" A voice called as a shot of fire rocketed at the army of androids. I looked up at a being my eyes wouldn't believe was real. It was a girl with brunette hair that was in a braided ponytail. She wore a dress with a special pattern on it, namely the three triangles in the middle if it. "...Zelda..." I whispered in awe to myself. She turned back and looked at me and then back at the alloys. I whispered. "...What is going on...?" I asked myself. "Grr!" A giant orange dragon grunted as he landed by Zelda's side. "Ch-charizard..?" I whispered to myself. "...What is going on here...?" I asked myself. Charizard opened it's jaws and unleashed a breath of fire on the army of alloys. "Charizard...think you can hold them?" Zelda asked her friend. The dragon nodded at her as he charged at the alloys with fire blitz. "Hrgh!" Zelda grunted as she teleported to where I was standing, grabbed my hand, and teleported onto the cliff above to get me away from danger. "..." I couldn't believe what was happening...was I dreaming?  
Zelda set me down and nodded to me to stay there. She teleported back down to help Charizard fight off the rest of them. "...I..." I was speechless. Not only did I witness one, no two of my video game heroes in person, but one of them got me out of danger... "Mom and dad aren't going to like what's happened to me so far..." I worried.

I watched the battle from the cliff. Zelda summoned a phantom to slash at a group of alloys, making them disappear. "We've got to go." Zelda said to Charizard. Charizard nodded and blasted a flamethrower at the alloys to allow a distraction for Zelda to get away. Zelda teleported again onto the cliff. "Come on!" She said to me. I got on my feet and followed Zelda. I looked back and saw Charizard flying onto the cliff and following us while making sure the alloys weren't following us. My heart was pumping like crazy...and I feel so...weird...like I've changed in some way... "We're almost there!" Zelda said. We were running so hard, at least I was; I felt like I was running out of breath.

We ran into a giant forest with trees that touched high in the sky. Zelda grabbed me and Charizard by the hand and teleported us somewhere deep in the forest where no one would spot us. "I think we should be safe." Zelda said looking around to make sure. I, on the other hand, was still speechless at what was going on. "So I see you've found our distress call." Zelda said to me. I was on the verge of fainting. "W-what..." I said. "We've sent out distress calls to skilled people from your world. You happened to be one of the ones who heard our call." Zelda said. "Wait...I think you have the wrong kid here, see I-" "You don't understand." Zelda said, "Kids who have somehow heard about our dimension have been called for." _...Smash Bros?_ I thought. "...Why do you need me though?" I asked. "Those alloys we were fighting back there knew about how we made distress calls to another world, your world. They're working for a mastermind who's captured our friends. Those same alloys, were after us, and you." Zelda replied. "So why was I called?" I asked. "Charizard and I are the only ones of us left. We needed help from someone who knew our world." Zelda replied. "Grr.." Charizard grunted to me, as he handed me a bag. "Hey..my backpack!" I said taking it from Charizard. "Charizard and I have not seen who is behind all of this, but we know his intensions are to rule our world, and possibly yours too." She said.  
"Okay...but even if I know about your world, there's no way I can help. I can't fight." I said. "..Actually..." Zelda started, "We've noticed that once we've called people to this world, they're recognized in this dimension once they've been altered. "A-Altered?!" I panicked. "Take a look at yourself." Zelda replied. I looked at my body, my shirt was orange and covered in a beige fur coat. I had gloves with silver spikes on them and boots that looked almost like paws. I had also sprouted a long blue tail. "...u-u-uuuuhhhh..." I started panicking. "This world takes humans and gives them the abilities of one of the fighters that live here." Zelda explained. "Wait...so...I got Lucario's powers? Why did I get one fighter specifically?" "I'm not sure about that, perhaps you and Lucario can relate to each other?" Zelda said. "Hmm..." _My mom and dad aren't going to like where I am now. I wonder how long I've been gone? Do they know I'm not home? Are they worried about me?_ "So what's the plan?" I asked. "We find other fighters we summoned and train you until we can save the others." Zelda said. "O-Ok..." I said going along with it. _I don't know what else I can do...as far as I know I'm stuck here...I hope mom and dad aren't worried..._

* * *

We've been on the move through the forest for what felt like a few hours. I've been trying to process everything that has happened in my mind. I still can't believe that I'm in a video game world... "You seem pretty quiet." Zelda said. "Sorry...I'm just having trouble believing all that has happened..." I said. "Honestly, I was surprised to see you and Charizard at those cliffs over there." I said. "You're familiar with us, am I correct?" "I'm somewhat familiar with you, you're from the kingdom of Hyrule when it was under attack, and I heard Link could become a wolf for some moments." I said to Zelda. "Yeah...but how do you know so much about us?" She asked. "Well...It's kind of hard to explain. I guess you can say some of the technology, like how you summoned me somehow, but I haven't really played Twilight Princess." I said. "What about Charizard?" She said looking back at Charizard who was following right behind us. "He originates from Kanto, and he's a fire/flying type." I said. "That's pretty good." Zelda said.

"Grr..." Charizard growled. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Shh...someone's nearby." Zelda said. "..Let's see..." Zelda said. She began sneaking behind tree from tree with Charizard and I following right behind. "Hey! Let me go! I'm not revealing my secret pineapple stash to anyone!" A boy cried. There was a boy with a yellow shirt on, red shoes, and he had spiky hair and had blue ears on top of his head and one long spike from each of the ears. The boy was tied together with someone else, I couldn't tell who it was. The boy and the other fighter were being guarded by three of those alloys.  
"...Can we take them?" I whispered to Zelda. "...Charizard and I probably can, but you don't know any specials yet, right?" She replied. "Yeah, but Ican throw a punch." I responded. "Okay, lets go save him." Zelda said. Charizard flew into the air and stomped hard on the ground right in front of the alloys. "Din's fire!" Zelda said as she charged at the alloys, creating a flame pillar that burned one of them. "Hiyah!" I cried as I charged at one of the other alloys and let them have it. Charizard used rock smash on another alloy and Zelda helped untie the two fighters who were constricted with ropes. "Ha!" I said kicking my alloy in the face, making it disappear. Charizard use flare blitz on the other two and those one disappeared as well.  
I turned back to Zelda, the boy, and...Pac-man?! "Hey...Serenity?" The boy asked. I looked at him and then the pieces clicked. "Azure! You got Sonic's powers?!" I asked. "Wait what? I have who's powers?!" Azure said confused. "And you've met Pac-Man too?!" I said in somewhat shock. "Hey I'm just as surprised as you! I was trying to guard my pineapples stash from those goons!" He said. Pac-Man walked over to Zelda and Charizard and thanked them for helping him. "So Serenity, who is your friend?" Zelda asked. "Oh! Zelda, Charizard, this is my friend Azure. On the outside, he's a goofball, on the inside, he's a goofball." I said. "Hey!" Azure said jokingly. "So can someone tell me what's going on?" Azure asked.

* * *

"Wait, so...I HAVE SANIC SPEED?!" An excited Azure shouted in a mix of joy and confusion. "Hmm..." He said to himself. Suddenly, he began testing his abilities by running circles around the group. "Haha! I can run so fast!" He said. "Oh boy..." I facepalmed. "So Zelda, how is it we learn our specials anyway?" I asked. "I'm not sure about that, I'm assuming with time you'll figure it out." She replied. "Hmm..." I said looking back down at my gloves. "Well, I suppose we'd better get going." I said looking back up at Zelda. "Wait, where are we going?" Azure said stopping in his tracks. "We have to find the rest of the fighters that were summoned." I replied. Pac-man beeped in agreement. "Ok, but you gotta go fast!" Azure said running in a figure-eight motion with his feet while standing in place. "Okay...Let's head out!" Zelda said.

I don't know what lies ahead or how we'll get out of this mess, but one thing's for sure, we have to fight until the finish!

* * *

 **Stage clear!**

 **Serenity joined your party!**

 **Zelda joined your party!**

 **Charizard joined your party!**

 **Azure joined your party!**

 **Pac-Man joined your party!**

 **Would you like to save? (Yes) -no-**

 **Saving... Do not turn off the power..**

 **Saved!**


	2. Enter Wings of Glory!

**Serenity POV**

We all made it out of the forest and into a meadow-looking area. Azure was having too much fun with his adrenaline rush, and was running all over the place. _Azure found out how to work some of his abilities right away...I wonder if I'll gain my powers..._ "Azure, shouldn't you slow down a bit?" I said. "Nope! Gotta go fast!" He said dashing past us again. "Hmm..." I said stopping for a bit to ponder. _Maybe...Maybe I can use Aura Sphere? Maybe that's what these gloves are for?_ "Grr?" Charizard growled as he looked back at me. Charizard was flapping his wings next to me so he was kind of hovering close to the ground. "Oh, coming..." I said rushing to catch up to everyone. _No matter how many steps we take, I'm still having trouble comprehending this situation. We've been walking and searching for awhile now...I still can't believe I'm walking side-by-side with some of the greatest video game heroes. But...If we can find the other kids who were summoned...How do we have any clue on how to use our powers?_ "Wee! Gotta go fast!" Azure cheered as he ran willy-nilly. I watched as Azure went by. _Azure seems to have some of his new abilities down... Now what can Lucario do?_ I pondered for a long time as we were walking.

Suddenly, the earth started to shake. "Wah!" I said trying to keep my balance. "What's going on?!" I said. "I'm afraid...we've been spotted..." Zelda said. "By more of those alloys?" I asked. I soon got my answer, because right when I asked that, plumes of purple smoke appeared in the field in front of us. "Oh no..." I said. "Do we fight 'em?!" Azure asked. "...I don't think we have any choice...We have to fight!" Zelda said. "Oh I don't think you want to do that just yet, Princess."  
A voice spoke. "Who's that?!" I questioned. "Grr..." Whatever was talking showed himself in the crowd of alloys coming at us. "..B-Bowser?!" I said in shock. Bowser was a giant yellow turtle with a green spikey shell and had a green head with red hair. Bowser was in his clown car, hovering in the air, and his eyes were glowing a purplish-red, almost like he was under a spell. "What are you doing?!" Zelda asked. the tone of her voice sounded like she knew he had a dark side, but not this evil... "Oh I'm just paying our leader a favor..." Bowser said. "...We won't let you take us easily!" I said, getting ready to fight. "Oh I don't think you will!" Bowser said. He turned to something behind his back and held it in front of him for all to see. "You see, I don't think you'll want to risk another summoned kid..." Bowser said. It was a girl with brown hair and a blue dress, and was muzzled so she couldn't speak. She was wearing these high tech goggles on her eyes, what looked like rocket boots, and she had special gloves with bracelets attached. "Wha..." Zelda seemed to freeze. "I...Is that...Grace?!" I asked.

"One false move, and she's plummeting to the ground, unless you come quietly of course..." Bowser smirked. "Wait...so I can't blink?" Azure asked him. "Well..um..." "Or smile? Cause I like to smile!" Azure continued. "I..uh..." "Can I dance?" "uh.." "run in place?" "Errrr..." "Wiggle my arms?" "Enough of your smart talk!" Bowser said. "Geez, just asking a question!" Azure said. "Enough! Zelda, I think you know the wisest decision." Bowser said. "I..." Zelda couldn't move. "...psst...Azure..." I whispered for him to come here. "...You got a plan?..." He whispered back. "Let me try something, but if he drops Grace, I want you to run as fast as you can and grab her before she hits the ground." "...Gotcha..." He replied. "...Try to make some sort of distraction..." "...Already on it!" He smirked. _...Oh no..._ I thought. _Ok...this is crazy...but it might work..._ I stared down at my hands and tried to focus my energy between them. "Hey Mr. Bowser, sir?" Azure asked him. "What is it now!" Bowser growled. "Oh I was just wondering...before you send us off to our doom, can I please see you with your fiery breath? And try to make it like a biiiiig fame towards the ground." Bowser, still holding Grace, looked so confused. "...Come on, Serenity..." I said to myself. I had controlled enough aura to make a sphere the size of a basket ball. ""Azure! look out!" I said. I used all my might to launch the aura sphere right at Bowser's hovering clown car. "Argh!" Bowser cried as he rocked from the blast. In al the commotion, he let go of Grace in the process. "Azure!" I screamed at him. "Gotta go fast!" Azure said. Azure dashed around and past a number of the alloys, and jumped up high into the air, and caught Grace in midair. "Come on! We have to fight back!" I said to Zelda. "R-Right!" Zelda responded.  
"GRR!" Charizard took to the sky and used flamethrower on a number of the alloys.  
"A...Aura sphere!" I yelled as I blasted down alloys with orbs of blazing aura.  
 ***Waka* *Waka*** Pac-Man beeped as he threw apples and oranges at the alloys.  
"Phantom!" Zelda summoned a Phantom to slash more of the alloys, making them disappear.  
"SANIC SPEEEEEEED!" Azure said jumping on the heads of alloys as he ran Grace back to safety.

"You're not getting away just yet!" Bowser growled. "So, sanic boy, you wanted to see my flame, did you? Well here you go!" Bowser said as he hovered lcoser to the ground with few alloys behind him. Bowser inhaled a huge breath and let it all out at us. "Ahh!" I screamed as I jumped up, just barely missing the fire. _I have to try again..._ "Hrgh..." I grunted as I tried once more to summon my energy into my hands. "Aura Sphere!" I said landing on the ground and unleashing one more aura sphere. "GRRRR!" Bowser growled as he and his clown car hit the ground. "...huff...puff...Anyone else?" I turned to the remaining alloys. They looked at each other, and then quickly disappeared into purple smoke. "So what do we do about him?" Azure asked. "...wait...what's this?" I asked as I went to inspect Bowser. "He's got some sort of chip on him..." I said. "Hrgh!..." I grunted trying to get the chip off. "No good...Azure, can you try?" I said turning to him, who was still holding Grace. "Yeah." Azure replied, "Hey Charizard, can you hang on to her? She's getting heavy." Azure said putting Grace in Charizard's paws. "Ok..." Azure charged a fist. "Hiyah!" And with impact, the chip was destroyed. "Grrrr..." "Ahh! He's waking!" Azure said running behind me. "There there...?" I said giving him an awkward pat. "Argh...what happened?" Bowser asked while coming to. "Bowser, are you alright?" Zelda asked him. "Princess?!" Bowser looked surprised when he saw her. Bowser looked around and saw the rest of us. "...What's with the entourage?" Bowser asked. "What do you remember last?" Zelda asked. "Well excuse me, Princess, but my mind is a little foggy at the moment." He said. "What happened to everyone when you guys got captured?" Zelda asked. "Hmm..." Bowser said as he went into thought. "I remember being in a cage in some sort of lab...I can't remember anything else." Bowser said.  
"Uh...I'd hate to interrupt, your koopaness, but can someone please unbind Grace?" I said pointing to her. "...Those ropes..." Bowser whispered to himself. Charizard set Grace down and helped untie the ropes muzzling Grace while Pac-Man helped untie the ropes around her body. "What is going on here?!" Grace asked. "Uh..." I didn't know how to reply. "And what's with these high-tech goggles on my face?!" Grace said looking at her new outfit. "Just where are we?"

* * *

"...This is so much to take in!" Grace said holding a hand to her head. "So...Somehow kids like me have been summoned...and I have Rob's powers I guess?" She asked vaguely. "So I guess Wings of Glory have been summoned as well." I responded. "I hope we can stop whoever's doing this..." Grace said."Look on the bright side. I GOT SANIC SPEED!" Azure cheered as he made a figure-eight motion with his feet. "So Bowser...what's your next move?" I asked him. "Oh I'm coming along alright, but not because I care. I'm going after that fiend who decided to dupe me up!" Bowser growled.

"Wait, so how did you summon us anyway, Zelda?" Grace asked. "Well...there are certain tasks a fighter must perform before he or she can make a wish, or summon a being." Zelda replied. _Just what are those requirements?_ I thought. "It seems to be getting late...shall we all get some rest for tonight?" Zelda said. "Yeah...we should be getting sleep. Night everyone!" I said.

 _So in all of this mess, we've saved Grace and brought Bowser to his senses. I wonder...perhaps there are more fighters being hypnotized by those chips...but who's putting those chips on them? Oh...now that I think about it...how was it they captured Azure and Grace? Did they just appear like I did? Did the enemy just tie them up before they woke up?_ I pondered as I tried to sleep. _I somehow learned Aura Sphere too...I should be getting some sleep...Hopefully tomorrow we'll be able to save everyone else..._

* * *

 **?**

 _...This place...I know it...but how?..._

 _...and this helmet...I have to find out what's going on..._

 _!_

 _...There are people over there!..._

 _...no...I'll jump in when the moment is right...sleep tight...everyone..._

* * *

 **Stage clear!**

 ** _Grace joined your party!_**

 ** _Bowser joined your party!_**

 ** _Would you like to save the game? (Yes) -no-_**

 ** _Saving...do not turn off the power..._**

 ** _Saved!_**


	3. A Temple's Treasure

**Serenity POV**

We've been walking ever since we got up. No matter how much we walk I'm not going to understand why all this is happening. I know this is real, but I just can't figure out why we're here...yes, I know Zelda somehow summoned us, but...I'm no fighter...I'm so confused...Now we've found ourselves in a forest by a lake. _Those battles we had...I'm getting tired from them...if we face another one...is this how it will be?_  
Azure was at it again, running all over the place. "Wheeeee!" He said zipping by us again, and again, and again. "Hey Grace, what happened when you got captured?" I asked her. "Well...I just remember waking up binded in Bowser's clown car. I was panicking under that muzzle when he threatened to drop me." She confessed. "How was it you figured out how to use aura sphere anyhow?" She asked. "Hmm...I'm not really sure." I said staring at my gloves, "I just...focused on one point between my hands."

We kept walking until we noticed something off. In the middle of the forest we were walking through, was a temple. "...Do we go check it out?" I asked. "I suppose..." Zelda said. I started walking in the tunnel. "Hmm?" I turned around and saw everyone else, for some reason, couldn't walk through the opening. "Aren't you guys coming?" I asked. "Hrgh...I would if I could...the entrance seems to have a barrier for unwanted fighters..." Zelda replied. "I can't get in either!" Azure said pushing against what looked like thin air. "Step aside!" Bowser said pushing his way to the front of the crowd. He started tackling the opening trying to force his way in. "So I guess we can't explore this place then." I said. "No, Serenity, this temple must have something important." Zelda responded. "So...go it alone?" I asked. "I'm afraid so...but we'll try to find a way in, don't worry Serenity!" Grace said. "O-Ok..." I hesitated. "Wish me luck!" I said as I started to wander in the temple.

* * *

The temple had so many hallways. It was like walking through an indoor maze. "Oh...Why am I going in?" I asked myself. "I only know one special move and a few smash attacks..." _...I wonder where my parents are...I sure do miss them...I wonder if mom ever brought that steak home? sigh..._ I thought to myself. "Actually...Now that I think about it...what are they doing right now? Have they sent a search party or something for me? I miss them so much..." I said.  
"H-Hey! Let me go!" _Where did that come from?!_ I walked over to behind a wall and peeked inside one of the rooms. "Let me go this instant!" _...Wait...Silver?!..._ The boy had shaggy black hair and had a green shirt on, and had arm canons on, and a blue helmet. "Untie me!" He commanded. "I'm not letting you go anywhere, master's orders." I looked over and saw a blue anthro-looking bird with high tech gear on his face and pilot clothing on. His eyes were also glowing purple. "...Falco..." I whispered to myself.  
 _...I have to get him un stuck somehow..._ I thought. _...I hope I can pull this off..._  
"Uh...hi..?" I said revealing myself. "Serenity, what are you doing?!" Silver said right as he saw me. "Ha! We've got another one of the summoned." Falco smirked. "Uh...Why are you working for this enemy anyway? I thought you work for Star Fox?" I asked him. "Star Fox Shmar Fox. I follow my own orders!" Falco replied. _A brash one he is..._ "So...if you follow your own orders, why are you fighting for this big guy who wants to take over the world?" I asked. "Enough of your talk, let's settle this right here..." Falco said getting in a fighting pose. "Uh..." _Oh Great Serenity...now you've done it..._ "Um...Why fight?" "I was built for fighting, get a load of this!" Falco pulled out his blaster and shot an electric bullet at me. "Ow!" The pain felt like it shocked my whole body, I couldn't move. "Fire bird!" Falco engulfed himself in flames and charged right at me. "Argh!" I yelled as I flew against the wall. "Grr...Aura Sphere!" I called as I charged an even bigger aura sphere, the size of a large beach ball, at Falco. Falco dodge-rolled to the side and fired his blaster again. "Fire Bird!" Falco cried. _...Argh...This isn't working...Aura Sphere won't work by itself...I have to try to use another move...but what?!_ Falco charged at me again with a blazing tackle, breaking the wall down. "Grr..." I moaned. _Maybe...I have to try something..._ I charged another aura sphere, but this time, aimed at the ropes binding Silver. "Ha!" I grunted as I unleashed the move. The shock from the sphere loosened the ropes. "Get out while you can!" I called to him. Silver started squirming out of the ropes. "You're not getting away that easily!" Falco barked. "Falco Phantasm!" Falco disappeared and appeared behind me, knocking me back. "Argh!" "Fire bird!" Falco said as he was charging the flames. _!...I can't move...But...I have to try this...this could be it!"_ I focused on the center of my body, letting my aura transcript my figure. "Hah!" Falco charged right at me, but as he hit me, I swooped in and kicked him from behind. "Ha!" Before he had a chance to get up, I looked down and smashed the chip that was on the back of his head.

I turned to Silver. "So Megaman, huh?" I asked him. "Yeah! I somehow wound up in this world and got Megaman's powers. Check out these cool arm canons!" Silver gloated as he showed off by changing his right fist into a canon. "Argh..." Falco grunted. "What happened?" he asked. "And who are you guys supposed to be?" He asked when he turned to us. "Oh, I'm serenity, and this is Silver. Do you remember what happened to you?" I asked. Falco stood there looking into space, when he recalled a bit of what he saw before. "Hmm...I don't remember much but being in a cage...in some sort of rocky mountain area...and I remember I was locked up next to...some sort of swordsman. I think it was Marth?" He recalled. "Ok...now that you both are ok, we have to find a way out of this temple." I said. "There's one room I want to check out before we do that though." Silver said. "Where is that?" I asked. "It was over in the center of the temple. I saw it when Falco dragged me on the way here." "I did what?!" Falco jumped. "We can't talk right now, lets go find that room and get out of this place.

* * *

 **Grace POV**

Once Serenity had gotten into the temple, we all followed Zelda around the structure. _There goggles look neat, but they makes everything look so weird..._ I thought. They looked like something from Iron man's point of view. Whenever I looked at another fighter, I'd see info on them, like their health percentage. I could also use them like binoculars, which was pretty cool. I looked at my gloves and boots too. The gloves look like the famicom Rob from Japan, while the boots look like America's version.

"Gotta go fast!" Azure said running circles around the temple. "Has he been doing this ever since he got here?" I asked. Charizard glanced at me and nodded. "Hate to break it to you, but we seem to have some unwanted guests!" Bowser growled as he pointed to the purple patches of smoke in front of us. "Oh no..." I said. "Lets get them!" Azure said, stopping in front of the group. "The alloys were all marching towards us. "L-lets fight!" I said. "We don't have a choice, we have to stop them!" Zelda said. ***Waka* *Waka*** Pac-Man beeped as he showed a path of dots, and then changed while dashing into multiple alloys. "Sanic speed!" Azure seemed to curl up and spin in place, and then he bounced in the air, and rolled into three alloy. "Spin dash?!" I said. "Grr!" Charizard flew towards the alloy and used flare blitz on them. "Uh...think, Gracie, think!" I said to myself. "Ah! Arm Rotor!" I said as I ran towards more alloys and spun my arms around and around, whipping the enemies. Some alloys were getting close to Zelda. "Look out!" I cried. "Nayru's love!" Zelda said as a blue crystal aura knocked the alloys back.

We fought the alloys off for now, but no doubt they would be back. "Come on, we have to find another entrance into the temple!" Azure said.

* * *

 **Serenity POV**

"Are you sure this is the way?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure. Look, check it out!" We found ourselves in a room with a giant altar in the middle of it, and on the alter was a treasure chest! "What is that?" I asked. "Let's go find out!" Silver said. We climbed the alter to the top. "I wonder what's inside of it?" I said. I used aura sphere to break the lock. I slowly opened the lid of the chest, to find a few items inside. "What is this?" I found a sort of bracelet, with a violet aura design on it. "It looks like a custom move. If you put that on, the properties of your moves change." Falco said. "Look, there are a few more in here." He said. There was a custom move for Lucario, Captain Falcon, Link, and Sonic. "I'll put these custom moves in my backpack for now. I'm sure they'll come in handy later." I said. "Let's get out of here before we get caught." Falco suggested.

* * *

"Hey look! There's the exit!" I said. I ran outside of the temple with Falco and Silver right behind. "Hey! There they are!" I heard. I looked to my right and saw everyone had made it around the temple. "Hey guys!" I said. "Silver?! You were in there?!" Grace asked him. "Yeah, and here's Falco too." He replied. "So what exactly is going on here? I know about being captured and attacking these guys and all, but what are they doing here?" Falco asked. "When everyone else had been captured, Charizard and I summoned them." Zelda replied. "Hmm...That was pretty risky, Zelda." Falco said to her. "W-Well...there weren't any other options..." Zelda blushed. "Well, what matters now is that we find everyone else, right?" Falco said. "Yeah. We have to get going!" I said. "Hey Serenity, what is that on your arm?" Azure asked, pointing to the bracelet on my left arm. "There was a treasure chest inside the temple. These are how fighters in this world use custom moves." I said. "Oh! I found one for Sonic too. Maybe you can use it later on!" I said pulling out a bracelet. "I'll try it out later, this looks cool!" He said. This bracelet had a blue flare pattern on it, like a homing attack almost.

 _So now I'll have to see how these custom moves work. It also helps now that I've learned double team. I hope we'll be able to find everyone else. Now there are two SA members and WG members. I wonder who's next?_

* * *

 **Stage clear!**

 **Silver joined your team!**

 **Falco joined your team!**

 **Lucario's custom move, snaring aura sphere, obtained!**

 **Captain Falcon's custom move, Falcon Strike, obtained!**

 **Link's custom move, Boomerang, obtained!**

 **Sonic's custom move, Stomp, obtained!**

 **Would you like to save the game? (Yes) -no-**

 **Saving...do not turn off the power...**

 **Saved!**


	4. Bryan Punch!

**Serenity POV**

As I was walking, I stared at the new bracelet on my wrist. "So...Snaring Aura Sphere?" I talked to myself. It was getting late, and the sun had just gone down. "Lets set up camp for tonight. We'll be well rested for tomorrow." Grace said. "Yeah...good idea." I agreed. "Can we set up a campfire pit? It would be nice to have a fire on a night like this." Silver suggested. "Yeah, that would be nice. I'll go get some firewood." I said. "Can come with you, Serenity?" Zelda asked. "Oh, uh, sure!" I replied.

Zelda and I walked in a ways deeped in the forest, picking up sticks and wood for the fire. "Hey Serenity?" Zelda asked. "Y-Yes?" I responded. "Remember when you first came to this world? By those rocky cliffs?" She asked. "Yeah, how could I forget?" "Well...I noticed you recognized me right away. You spoke my name in awe." She said. I started blushing a little. "I did?" asked. "Yes. And I remember how shocked you were. You froze right in your tracks." She said. "..." Zelda bent down to pick up more firewood. "What is it you think of me?" She asked. "Uh..." At that point I knew I froze up. How do you tell someone how you see them as amazing? "Well...I know your a pretty big importance to Hyrule." I said. "But what do you think?" She asked. "Why is it you froze when you first saw me?" "Sigh...I guess, I just didn't believe I was seeing one of the biggest video game heroes." I admitted. "And what is a video game hero exactly?" She asked. "Well...a video game is like...hmm..." I started, "I guess a video game is like how we see other worlds from our own...and to us, video game heroes are whoever star in them." I said. "I see..." She said. "So you probably think that it's amazing just to talk to me?" She asked. "...I guess so..." I said. "Deep down...I'm sure we're not that different actually." She said. "If these 'video games' show you who we are...that makes us special?" She continued. "Well, you are a princess after all." I said. "I'm just a princess though. I do whatever any good leader would do and protect their kingdom." "..." Zelda turned to me. "Just because we're different, doesn't mean we're completely special." She said to me. "But...part of the reason I honestly feel shocked in your presence is because, well, I somewhat look up to you all." I said. "I might idolize you a bit, because in our world, getting the chance to meet you is almost impossible. And when I watch you, I learn about your personalities...I guess it's a factor of how possible things are..." I said. "And...because you fight for your kingdom, I guess people just admire that." Zelda walked over to me. "Tell you what, once we defeat the enemy doing this, I'll give you a personal tour of Hyrule." Zelda said. "Really? I'd like that." I said.

We walked back to where everyone had set up camp. "We brought firewood!" I said. "Great! Lets get the fire going!" Azure said. Zelda and I placed the wood down and Charizard used his flamethrower to light the fire. As we all sat around the fire, a lot of us seemed to be deep in thought, with our eyes directed at the flames. "So uh...pretty night tonight, huh?" I said. "Yeah..." Grace said. She seemed to be kind of down. "mmm..." I grunted as I lied down and stared at the stars peeking through the tops of the trees. "I'm not much for stargazing. I fly through space all the time, I see them everywhere I look." Falco said. I stared up at the stars, but noticed something interesting. "Hey!" I said sitting up. "What is it?" Grace asked. "See that consolation there?! Isn't that the big dipper?" I asked. Grace looked up at the stars. "It looks like it, but it's flipped sideways, isn't it?" She said. "Hmm..." I looked around the big dipper and saw a star that stood out. "And that's the north star!" I said. "That bright one up there? I've never been past that one before." Falco said. "So that means...we must have traveled to another side of the universe?" I questioned. "But if we did that, wouldn't we be our normal selves?" Grace asked. "Hmm...maybe in some other dimension..." I said. "Enough stargazing!" Bowser said, "I'm tired, and I need to get my beauty sleep." he growled. "Yeah, it's getting late. We'd best be getting to bed. Goodnight everyone." Zelda said. "Night." Everyone replied.

* * *

... _Sigh...I can't sleep..._

I sat up. It seemed to be the middle of the night. Everyone else was fast asleep. "...Maybe if I just go on a short walk?" I stood up and headed into more of the forest.  
 _...Now that I think about it...we kind of idolize them because of how different they are. I am glad though to now be friends with everyone._ I looed up at the stars as I walked. _But...now that I've been summoned...does that mean we're in a way like them? We were given these powers when we came to this world...But I'm somewhat discouraged if we can beat this dude, whoever he is. I wish I knew who it was...Whoever has been capturing the fighters, has been brainwashing them with those chips..._

The night seemed so slow as I walked. "..." "Hmm?" I grunted as I looked around. "Who's there?!" I asked. I looked behind me, but as I did, it was too late. "AHH!" I was tied down with ropes from someone who came out of nowhere. "Who is there?! Show yourself!" I said while trying to budge out of the ropes. I looked and saw a fighter with dark black wings. "...Dark Pit?" I said. He came out of the shadows. "Quiet...We don't need anyone finding you here." He said. "Why are you guys trying to capture us? What have we done to you guys?!" I asked. "You were summoned to resist us, we cannot let you get any chances. Your small army has gone on quite long enough." Dark Pit said. "What he said..." Another fighter revealed himself from the shadows. It was a boy who looked about twelve, and he was wearing a green tunic. "Toon Link..." I said. "So you've heard of us..." "Don't worry, we'll make sure we defeat you quick and painful..." Dark Pit taunted. "Hiyiya!" Toon Link cried as he swung around his master sword at me. "Hrgh!" I grunted. "Electro Shock arm!" Dark Pit called as he hit me with an electro shock arm like a boxing glove. "Argh!" My damage had been steadily increasing. "Hrgh!" Toon Link was going in for a smash attack. "Ha!" I used my aura to make a copy of myself, and once Toon Link struck, I quickly kicked him from behind. "What?!" Toon Link said. "hiyah!" Toon Link said as he swiped his sword at me. I bent down and let him cut the ropes binding me. "Hey!" He said. "Nice going, genius, you freed her!" Dark Pit growled. "C-Come on guys...L-Lets talk about this..." I said. "There's no need for talking..." Dark Pit said as he brought out his bow and pulled back a purplish-glowing arrow. "Any last words?" He asked. "Yeah..." I started charging an aura sphere from behind. "Aura Sphere!" I said. Only, the Aura Sphere I unleashed was going slower, but have a vacuum effect to it. "Argh!" Dark Pit cried as the Aura Sphere pulled him in and exploded on impact. "She's using a custom move!" Dark Pit said.  
"This time you're mine!" Dark Pit said. "Toon! Get your arrow ready, lets strike her down!" "Ah!" I used my aura to make a copy of myself, but I ened up using it too soon, as they launched their arrows just as I was about to strike. "AHH!" The arrows almost hit me, but just in the nick of time, "Bryan punch!" I heard. I saw in front of my eyes, a kid with a blue shirt throwing a punch engulfed with fire at the two fighters. "B-Bryan?!" I said. "You think I'd let down a teammate?" He asked. "Let's stop these guys!" He said.  
The fight was even now with two on two. I fired another snaring aura sphere, while Bryan engulfed his leg with flames and dashed towards Dark Pit. "Bryan kick!" He said as he hit Dark Pit with his leg. "Ha!" I cried as I fired a smash attack at Toon link, smashing the chip on his head. Bryan used falcon punch on Dark Pit, burning the chip controlling him. "W-We did it!" I cheered. "But...how did you find me?" I asked. "Oh I've been following the group for a bit." Suddenly, my vision began to swerve. "Serenity? Serenity!" Before I knew it, I fell to the ground, blacked out.

* * *

 _...Argh..._

"...Hey! She's waking up!" A voice spoke. "...Wh-What happened?" I asked as I opened my eyes. "Serenity, are you ok?" Grace asked. "What happened again?" I asked while sitting up. "You must have fainted from their attacks. We had to carry you back once Toon and Dark Pit came to." Bryan said as he approached. "I'm sorry I attacked you, miss." Toon Link said as he came over. "T-That's ok...It wasn't your fault..." I assured him. "So...now we have Bryan, Dark Pit, and Toon Link?" I said to make sure. "Yup." Bryan confirmed. "Hold on a minute, I fly solo." Dark Pit protested. "But if you really want to fly solo, then help us defeat the dark master." Zelda said, looking like she was about to throw a Din's fire. "Uh...Oh alright, fine. But once this is done, I'm out of here!" He said. "Here, eat this apple, you'll gain your strength back." Grace said. "Thanks..."

 _So after last night, I found Bryan, Dark Pit, and Toon Link. Did I end up getting any sleep?_

* * *

 **Stage clear!**

 **Bryan joined your team!**

 **Dark Pit joined your team!**

 **Toon Link joined your team!**

 **Would you like to save the game? (Yes) -no-**

 **Saving...Do not turn off the power...**

 **Saved!**


	5. Jail Break

**Serenity POV**

 _I feel...so weird...Ever since that walk last night, I've felt weak. Not just my body, but somewhat in soul. I was weak enough to get caught, and had to get saved. If Bryan didn't step in, I would be dead. Hrgh...I must find some sort of way to remove the darkness from my heart...it is no use to me..._

"Hrgh..." I grunted as we walked. "Serenity, are you ok?" Zelda asked. "I'm fine..." I said. _...Why do I feel so much weaker? I have to force myself to gain strength again._ We were once again in a rocky area. Near the cliffs where I had been transported. "Hmm..." _We've been walking for days...Who knows if we'll ever defeat this guy?_ My inner thoughts growled. "Hey Zelda? How was it you and Charizard escaped?" I asked her. "I used my teleport move to escape my cage, and Charizard fought off the guards before they even had a chance to cage him." She said. "Were the guards alloys too?" I asked. "No...they were actually primids." She said. "Kind of like what you fought at the arena, right? With Mario, Kirby, and Peach?" I asked. "Yes, my what a day that was." She said.

"Hmm?" I looked and saw a green aura in the middle of the stone terrain. "Hey, does anyone else see that?" I asked. "That green thing?" Grace asked. "Lets smash it!" Dark Pit said. "No..." Zelda said. "I wonder...what is it?" We stared at the aura. We then saw it become a more giant creature. "What?!" The aura revealed a giant mutant piranha plant. "Petey Piranha?!" I said in confusion. "Come on! Let's fight it!" Dark Pit said brashly. Dark Pit aimed one of his dark arrows at Petey Piranha. "Aura Sphere!" I said as I started charging it. "Bryan Punch!" Bryan said as he engulfed his arm with fire and knocked back Petey Piranha. The mutant plant brought out a giant cage. "Oh no!" Zelda gasped. "Don't let that thing capture you in that cage! We have to stop him!" Petey Piranha swung the cage around. Dark Pit and I jumped into the air and launched our attacks. "Din's Fire!" Zelda said as she aimed a shot of fire at the mutant plant. Petey looked like he started choking on something, but then spit out a giant canon ball. "Look out!" I said.  
"Gyro!" Grace shouted as she shot a spinning top at Petey's head. "Homing attack!" Azure said as he leaped into the air, spun around in midair, and then launched himself at Petey. "Metal Blade!" Silver cried as he threw a metal gear at Petey's head. Petey shot another canon ball. "Ahh!" I screamed as I jumped out of the way. "Aura Sphere!" I called as I shot a massive aura sphere at Petey. "Crash bomber!" Silver yelled as he shot a projectile at Petey, which then exploded after sticking on Petey's head. "Ha!" Falco cried as he shot his blaster a few times. Petey then coughed up another canon ball. "Argh!" I yelled as the canon ball hit me, and Petey, with quick reflexes, caught me inside his cage. "No! Serenity!" Everyone cried as Petey disappeared along with me.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"...Argh...Where am I?" I woke up and saw I was in some sort of jail cell. "Where is this place...?" I asked myself. "Shh...keep it down..." I looked to my right and saw another fighter. _...Lucario?!..._ I thought to myself. "...Aren't you Lucario?..." I whispered to him. "Yes, who might you be?" He asked. "I...I'm Serenity..." I said. Lucario let himself glow with his arua for a bit, suddenly my aura flowed around me. "So...you were summoned here by Zelda?" He asked. "Yeah...I'm guessing you read my aura?" I asked. "You got it." Lucario said. We sat against each other with a wall between us. "So...how do we escape?" I whispered to him. "I've tried using my specials...these cells disable our powers..." He said. "Hmm...There has to be some way out..." I whispered. "How did you get captured?" I asked. "I was chased for miles. They chased me until I couldn't fight anymore, so here I am..." He sighed. "I was captured by Petey I believe..." I confessed.  
Then, another fighter, under mind control, was guarding our cells. "Be quiet, you're in here until you join us, so no chit-chat." The guard said. I recognized the fighter as Ness, a small boy wearing a yellow and blue striped-shirt, blue shorts, and a red baseball cap. "Hmm..." _It might be crazy, but I bet I can trick him into smashing down this door._ "Hey...uh...what am I in here for?" I asked him. "Didn't they tell you? You were summoned to destroy our organization, so therefor, here you are." Ness said. _They sure have interesting personalities when they're under mind control..._ "So...why did they put you as guard?" I asked. "That's none of your business." Ness said. "Do they trust these cages well enough that we can't break out and defeat you?" I asked. "What?! I am too a skilled fighter!" He said. "Then why did they put you as guard? Instead of, you know, helping the rest of the crew capture the rest of the summoned kids?" I said. "I'll have you know I can take you down here and now." Ness said getting angry. "Please, I bet you couldn't even knock down these bars..." I said. "PK FIRE!" An outraged Ness cried as he shot a pillar of fire at my cell. "Ah! Hot hot!" I cried. But in all the commotion, the bars were melted and warped, making my powers restored. "Aura Sphere!" I called as I shot an aura sphere at Ness. "Oogh! PK thunder!" Ness said as he shot an orb of electricity at me. "Owww..." I then ran up to him, and used newfound strength. "Force palm!" I said grabbing his shirt and unleashed a surge of aura power at him, throwing him against the wall. "Grr..." Ness held an orb of fire again, ready to unleash pk fire. I rolled so Ness would aim at Lucario's cage. "Pk fire!" As he hit me, I used double team and kicked him in the back of the head, while the fire melted Lucario's cage. "Hrgh!" I grunted as I did a down smash, destroying Ness's chip. "That was pretty clever." Lucario said impressed. "No big. Now lets get out of here." I said, picking up a knocked-out Ness. "Right." Lucario said.

We walked down the cell hallways and stopped at one cell where someone else was locked up. "I know him...A-Tastic..." I said to Lucario. A-tastic was a boy in a blue shirt, but was wearing a pink captain falcon outfit. "We'll get him out too then." Lucario said as he charged an aura sphere. "Hrgh!" He grunted as he unleashed the move, breaking the cage door. "Hey, Tastic, come on!" I said. A-Tastic got up and walked through the door. "OH SWEET! I'M FREE!" He shouted. "Shh! Keep your voice down! We don't want to get caught!" I then felt Ness woke up. "What just happened?" He asked. I set Ness down off my back. "We have to be careful, we can't get caught by anyone else..." I said.

We walked by a door which led to a lab. "HEY! WHAT'S UP, BRO?!" Tastic shouted as he greeted himself to someone in there. "A-Tastic! be quiet!" I said. The worker in there was another fighter under mind control, with one more fighter who looked to be the next victim of the mind control chip. "So we have another one to fight..." The fighter who worked in the lab was none other than Dr. Mario, and the one locked up next to him was Villager. "FABULOUS PUNCH!" Tastic cried as he used a Falcon punch on Dr. Mario, smashing the chip controlling him. "A-Tastic, we can't go barging in to these places, we could be captured again!" I scolded. "OKAY!" A-Tastic shouted. Ness walked over and freed Villager from the experiment table. "Let's get out of this place." I said. "What about the other fighters?" Ness asked. _...Ness has a point...We can't just leave them here..._ "It's best that we escape first, then once we come back, we'll know this place better and be able to free everyone." Lucario said. "Alright. Lets find the exit." I agreed, as I held Dr. Mario on my back.

We fought through some more alloys on the way to the exit, with sirens blaring. "Run! We can't get caught again!" I cried as we all made a rush for the exit. We all kept running and running, and found our way on a floating island. "the research facility?" I questioned. "It appears so." Lucario said. Everyone ran as far away from the enemy's headquarters. "Ok, so now that we're on this floating island, what is our next plan?" I asked. "I know of an elevator on this island to get from the mainland to here. We'll have to get through that building over there first." Lucario said pointing to the research facility. "Ok, let's stick together here." I said.

 _...I hope the others are doing ok...We'll find them soon..._

* * *

 **Stage Clear!**

 **L** **ucario joined your team!**

 **Ness joined your team!**

 **A-Tastic joined your team!**

 **Dr. Mario joined your team!**

 **Villager joined your team!**

 **Would you like to save the game? (Yes) -no-**

 **Saving...Do not turn off the power...**

 **Saved!**


	6. Separated Chaos

**Grace POV**

"Where did they go?!" I cried after watching Petey Piranha capture Serenity and disappear with her. Time seemed to freeze as we wondered what to do next. "Who knows where she went?!" Silver questioned. "Ok, I don't think she'll be in danger for long. Let's continue and search for more fighters." I said. "Um...sorry, but who made you leader?" Bryan asked me. "Uh, well...I've been in the group for awhile, so I figured someone needed to step up." I said. "No! I want to be leader!" Bryan protested. "I've been here longer than both of yo-" Azure said before being interrupted by Bryan covering his mouth. "I'm a clan leader!" Bryan said. "So am I!" I said. "Really? So how's your team training been going?" Bryan smirked. "No-I..." Bryan wasn't backing down. Neither was I. "I guess we'll just have to settle this." I said. "Agreed." Bryan said.

We got in our stances, getting ready to fight. Everyone else watched from the sidelines. Bryan and I both watched eachother, seeing who would make the first move. "Robo beam!" I cried as I shot a laser beam from my goggles. "Ha!" Bryan grunted as he rolled out of the way. Bryan ran towards me. "Bryan kick!" Bryan called as his leg became engulfed with fire. "Ya!" I screamed as I barely dodged. "Arm rotor!" I said spinning my arms, hittjng Bryan. "Argh...Bryan paaawnch!" Bryan said as he hit me with a fist full of fire. "Gyro!" I said as I spawned a gyro. I caught it in my hands and waited for Bryan's next move. "Hrgh!" Bryan grunted as he grabbed me. He slapped me twice then threw me across the plain. "Oww...Gyro!" I said throwing the gyro at Bryan. "Raptor boost!" Bryan said as he charged at me, throwing me in the air with an uppercut. "Argh...Robo beam!" I said as I launched a aser beam at Bryan. "Yow!" Bryan said as he got hit. "Bryan kick!" He said as he charged at me again. "Gyro!" I said as I threw another gyro at him. Hrgh!" I grunted as I grabbed him, squeezed him a couple times, then threw him on the ground, making him slide off to the side. "Argh..." Bryan ran straight at me. "Raptor boost!" Bryan said as he charged at me and launched me with an uppercut. I flew into the air and landed on my feet.  
 _Huff...puff...this battle is intense...how can I end it?..._ I thought as I tried to catch my breath. Suddenly, a flash appeared in the sky. "What is that?!" I questioned. "It's a smash ball! Whoever gets that can use their final smash!" Toon Link said. Bryan and I looked at eachother, and we instantly ran to break the smash ball. "Gyro!" I said throwing a gyro at the smash ball. "Bryan dive!" Bryan said as he used his up smash, hitting the smash ball, but not breaking it. "Arm rotor! I said spining my arms around, but missing. I landed back on the ground, Bryan went in. "Bryan dive!" Bryan said as he again hit the smash ball, claiming it as his own.  
"Oh shoot..." I said as Bryan activated his final smash. **"BLUE FALCON!"** Bryan cried as he summoned a blue falcon racer out of thin air, and started driving towards me. "GAH!" I screamed as I tried to dodge, but ended up getting hit. "Argh!" I cried. "I...I'm not through y-yet!" I said, getting up onto my feet. "Robo beam!" I cried as I launched a huge laser beam at Bryan. "Yow!" Bryan said. We both stood still, watching each other. One more hit would win the match. "Bryan kick!" Bryan said "Arm rotor!" I cried. We both ran at each other and launched out moves. "Ahh!" We both cried as we launched our attacks, blacking out from exhaustion.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"...Argh..." I said, coming to. "Hey! They're waking up!" I heard Silver say. "W-Who won?!" I asked. I got up groggily, looking to see Bryan wake up aswell. "It ended in a tie!" Azure said. "What?! A TIE?!" Bryan said. "What does that mean?!" I asked. "I guess you're both the leaders." Silver said. "Oogh...I guess...What do you say, Bryan?" I asked. "Yeah, cool." He said. "Ok, then lets get going. I'm sure we'll find everyone." I said.

* * *

 **Serenity POV**

We've been walking around at the research facility, trying to find an exit. "This place is so big..." I said. "Yes, be careful of traps. The enemy might have set a few in here." Lucario said. "Do you think the other captured fighters will be alright for now?" I said thinking of the ones left behind at the base. "I'm sure they will. I have been the one doing most experiments on them." Dr. Mario said. "But what about the one who controlled you?" I asked. "Hmm...You have a point." Dr. Mario said. "Who was it that controlled you? Do you remember?" I asked. "Hmm...I wonder...I can't remember anything..." Dr. Mario said. "I guess those chips erase a fighter's memory once they're deleted." I said. "HEY! WHAT'S THAT?!" A-Tastic said running through the research facility. "Oh boy..." I facepalmed. "Hey Serenity, isn't that a custom move on your wrist?" Lucario asked. "Oh yeah...I should probably give this to you..." I said starting to take it off. "No no, you keep it. You're the one who found it after all." Lucario said. "But I'm not _really_ a Lucario..." I said. "But you've gained my powers." Lucario said. "I guess..." I said blushing a little. _..I can't help but feel a strange bond with Lucario...I guess it's because we both know I've gained his powers when coming to this world..._ I thought to myself. "So where is it you come from?" I asked him. "I mean, you don't seem to be a trainer's Pokémon." I said. "I'm not, I'm considered a wild Lucario." He said. "I see." I said.  
"HEY GUYS! A LITTLE HELP!" A-Tastic called as he was hanging upside down from the ceiling by a rope. "You're too reckless!" I said, throwing a small aura sphere to cut the ropes. "THANKS!" A-Tastic said. "!" Villager grunted. "What's wrong Villager?" I asked. Villager pointed to a hallway, where we could hear some voices. "This way! They're over here!" "run!" I said. We all ran into this giant rom, one I recognize from the subspace emissary. It was a room where you had to fight a clone of Samus. "Oh no! We're cornered!" I said. We all stood in the middle of the room, waiting for whoever was chasing us to spot us. "We have no coice, we have to fight!" Lucario said. "Right!" "Let's-a-go!" Dr. Mario said. We looked at each doorway, they were both fighters I recognized. "Lion?! Samus?!" I cried. Lion, was a boy wearing a brown shirt, and his arms and head looked just like Samus's suit. _Wait...that's Zero Suit Samus, right?_ I thought to myself as they came in. "...Two-on-Two..." A controlled Lion said. "Lion...Don't you remember me?!" I asked him. "...choose your fighter..." He responded. "They're not listening...We have to take them out!" I said. "Let me fight!" Dr. Mario said. "Ok then...smash the chips once you spot them!" I said to him.

The others stepped back to watch as we got ready to fight. I heard a voice in my head. _"._ _..3!...2!...1!...GO!"_ And in an instant, everyone started their attacks. "Plasma whip!" Zero Suit Samus said as she flung her energy whip at us, while Lion was preparing a charge shot. "Doctor tornado!" Dr. Mario said as he spun around in a tornado-like motion, and hit Zero Suit Samus. "Force palm!" I said as I launched a spirit of aura at Lion. "Hrgh...Charge shot!" Lion said as he launched a charge shot, hitting me. "Argh..." Lion also shot a guided missile at Me, which I dodged, but at the cost of hitting Dr. Mario. "Yowch!" Dr. Mari said as he flew into the air from the blast. "Argh...Aura Sphere!" I said throwing my aura sphere at Lion. "Ha" Dr. Mario said as he threw a megavitamin at Samus. Lion jumped into the air and used his down special by launching a bomb at me. "Argh..." I said as I got hit. "Doctor tornado!" Doctor Mario said as he hit Lion while spinning around and around. "Flip Jump!" Samus said as she flipped into the air and buried me in the ground. "Argh...Aura Sphere!" I said throwing a snaring aura sphere at Samus, dragging her into the blast. "Argh..." Samus went in for a dash attack just as I got out. "Ha!" Samus said as she started her attack, but I countered with my double team. "Double team!" I said as I hit her in her back, throwing her on the ground. While she was down, I went in for a down smash to destroy her chip. but just as I did, she kicked me as she got up. "Paralyzer!" Samus said as she shot a paralyzing beam at me, and quickly used her down smash. Lion threw a charge shot at Dr. Mario, but he countered by using his sheet. "Ha!" Dr. Mario said. "Argh!" Lion cried. "Mmmm...HA!" Dr. Mario said smashing Lion's chip, making Lion faint. "Plasma whip!" Samus said as she threw her whip at me. "Double Team!" I said, kicking her in her back. "Ha!" I grunted as I smashed the chip on her head.  
"I...I think we...we got them..." I said, trying to catch my breath. "Whew..." I said. "Good job. Let's get them out of danger." Lucario said as he picked up Lion. "Right..." I said trying to lift Samus, with Dr. Mario helping me. "THAT WAS AN AWESOME BATTLE GUYS!" A-Tastic shouted. "Argh...Thanks..." I said.

 _Looks like we've gotten more fighters...only this time Lion was under control...I wonder who else they've gotten?_

* * *

 **Stage Clear!**

 **Lion joined your team!**

 **Samus joined your team!**

 **Would you like to save the game? (Yes) -no-**

 **Saving...Do not turn off the power...**

 **Saved!**


	7. Mounting Trials

**Serenity POV**

We found our way to the elevator and rode it down to the mainland. "How is it possible for that island to float anyway?" I asked. "It's not unusual in our world. I'm not sure how it floats...it just does..." Lucario said.

We landed on rocky terrain, near the jungle. "So where to now?" I asked. "I know of a temple close by, we have to shut down the forces in there." Dr. Mario said. "A temple?" I asked. I then recalled the temple where I had rescued Falco and Silver from. "I think I know the one, but I already stopped one hypnotized fighter from capturing another..." I said. "And I remember for some reason only I could enter the temple..." I said. "Only you? That doesn't make a lot of sense..." Ness said. "It's obvious to me." Lucario said, "Let's head back to that temple, I think we'll find something important in there." Lucario said. "Okay..." I responded.

We headed into the forest to find the temple. "It shouldn't be far..." I said. "Hey..." I said, motioning for everyone to stop. We spotted the temple, but I noticed a dark purple alloy, one not seen in the games. "...What do we do?" I asked. "Let me try..." Lion said. "Us too." Lucairo said pulling me to follow Lion. "Ok, get your aura spheres ready..." Lion said while he charged his charge shot. "FIRE!" He said, and at once, we fired our moves, knocking out the alloy. "Come on!" I said. We got in front of the temple gateway. "Lets try to get in." I said walking through the door. "There's a force stopping me from going in!" Lion said. "ME TOO!" A-Tastic said. "Me neither..." Samus and Dr. Mario said. I watched Lucario try, and he was able to go through. "Why is it some fighters can walk through and others can't?" I asked. "I dunno." Lucairo said, "You guys guard the temple, we'll make our way through." "Will do." Dr. Mario said.

Lucario and I made our way in. "What the-?!" Lucario said as he noticed the crumbled wall. "Huh...guess we left some damage from last time..." I blushed. "What do you mean 'we'?" Lucario asked. "When I went in solo before, I rescued Falco and my friend Silver." I explained. "Hmm...I wonder what made them able to enter if only were able to?" Lucario pondered. We continued deeper into the ruins. "There's a hallway over there." Lucario pointed. "Huh...I never noticed that way before..." I mentioned as we walked through. We walked own the hallway, curious as to what lies in this temple. "Hey Lucario?" I asked, "Why do you think we're the ones able to walk in this temple?" I asked. "I wonder...It's possible our auras are alike in some ways, and the temple knows we're safe." He said. "We're alike?" I asked. "Well, we must be. I know your heart is strong, like that of a Lucario." He said. "I dunno about that..." I said. "Well what about all those other battles you've faced? You didn't run from them, you've even helped save a friend of yours." Lucario said, "I guess...But...it just feels weird..." I said. "What do you find weird?" Lucario asked. "Well...this whole situation. I was summoned put of the blue, and I wake up in a world I've dreamt of going to. I even got to meet video game legends...but...I just feel...tired I guess. I haven't seen my mom or dad in a long time...I can only imagine what's going on back home." I said. "Believe me, if they know you, they know you'll be fine." Lucario said. "But...I left when they...Oh, I hope you're right..." I said.

We found ourselves down a few floors in the temple, and found ourselves in a room. "What is this place?" I asked. It was a dark room with floating stones surrounded by a light blue aura. "Look..." Lucario pointed. There was an altar with a silhouette of a Lucario behind it. On the altar was another treasure chest. "...Did we come down here for this?" I asked. "Look inside..." Lucario said. I opened the treasure chest, and inside were three more custom moves, two for Lucario and one for Samus., and a special necklace with a charm on it. "What is this?" I asked. "I'm not sure what that is...you'd best put it in a safe place for now." Lucario said. "I'll put it in my backpack." I said putting the custom moves and necklace in my backpack.

* * *

 **Grace POV**

"So what now?" I asked. We found ourselves at the foot of a mountain so tall, there was snow at the top. "What else? We climb it!" Bryan said. "Piece of cake!" Azure said. Azure dashed up and around the mountain, running up to the top. "Man..." I said, "Well, lets go." I said starting to hike the mountain. I'll fly up there, catch up when you can." Dark Pit said as he used his wings to fly up the mountain.

We got up to about three fourths of the way up. "Huh?" I looked around as I heard bouncing noises. "Does anyone else hear that?" I asked. Everyone stopped to listen. "Not them again!" Bowser said. "What? Who?" I asked. *bounce* *bounce* "Ha!" I turned and saw in the distance, two little kids wearing jackets that made them look like eskimos. "Nana! Popo!" Zelda called. "Quiet, they might hear you!" Bowser said. The two kids were known as Nana and Popo, or the Ice Climbers. "Hey guys! Long time no see!" Nana said. "How are you guys?" Zelda asked. "We're fine! We've been practicing our moves while climbing the mountain." Popo said. "The Ice Climbers?!" Bryan said excitedly. "Well yes, we go by that in the tournaments, hehe!" Nana said. "I'm sorry you couldn't make the last one." Zelda said. "No worries! We'll just try out for the next tournament!" Popo said. "Can you guys help us in stopping the enemy?" Bryan asked. "Huh? The enemy?" Nana asked. "Haven't you heard of someone trying to mind controll every fighter?" Zelda asked. "Now that you mention it, I did see someone near the top of the mountain who seemed strange." Popo said. "At the top? What are we waiting for! Azure and Dark Pit are up there!" I said.

* * *

At the top of the mountain, it got pretty chilly. "Look!" Silver said. There were three fighters against Azure and Dark Pit. I recognized them all: Paris, Fang, and Sonic. Paris was wearing a giant yellow yoshi costume, and fang was suited up with what looked like all three mii types, gunner, brawled, and swordsman "Uh oh!" I said. "This is a three on three match! I'll go ahead!" Bryan said. ...3...2...1...and off they went. "Homing attack!" Azure said. "Ha!" Sonic said as he colided his homing attack with Azure's. "Bryan punch!" Bryan said as he knocked Paris back a bit. "Ha! Paris said as he grabbed Bryan with his tongue. "Ew! Get me out of your mouth! It's gross in here!" Bryan said. "Bum!" Paris said as he trapped Bryan in a giant white egg woth green polka-dots. "Electroshock arm!" Dark Pit said as he rammed into Fang with a giant electric fist. "Flame pillar!" Fang shouted as his arm canon shot fire at Dark Pit. "Argh...Silver Bow!" Dark Pit said as he shot a black arrow surrounded by a purple aura. "Argh! Raptor boost!" Bryan said as he charged at Paris and grabbed him, throwing him on the ground. "Egg throw!" Paris said as he spawned another egg and threw it at Bryan. "Spin charge!" Azure said as he launched a charged spin dash at Sonic. "Oh! Homing attack!" Sonic said as he recovered from Azure's attack and hit him with a homing attack.

"Guys! On three!" Bryan said ready to finish the opponents. "3, 2 1, GO!" He said unleashing a forward smash, knocking Paris on the ground, and destroying his chip. "Ha!" Dark Pit cried as he slashed at Fang, cutting his chip in half. "Sanic Pawnch!" Azure said as he did his own version of Sonic's forward smash, also destroying the chip. "Huff...Puff...Did...Did we do it?" Bryan asked out of breath. "I think we did..." Azure responded. "Wait, so...Fang got the powers of all three mii fighter types?" I asked. "I've never seen a fighter with that gear on..." Dark Pit said. "Zelda, do you know about mii fighters?" I asked her. "Hmm...Oh! I know of a few, they too work for the evil forces." She said. "Wait...Fang's not evil though..." I said. "But in smash 4, there were good miis and bad ones, right?" Silver said. "Yeah...Fang's one of the good ones then!" Azure said. *smirk* I turned to Bryan who seemed to be holding in a laugh. "What's up, Bryan?" I asked. "Paris looks so cuuuuuute." He teased as he looked at Paris's costume. "Right...ok, so now we have Paris, Fang, and Sonic?" I said making sure. "Seems about right. Now I have a buddy to run with!" Azure said. "Ok, lets bring them along before they're captured by the enemy again." I said trying to put Fang on my back. Bryan and Charizard picked up Paris, with Bryan still holding in a smirk, and Azure and the Ice Climbers helped carry Sonic. _...This is sure one tough journey, but with this group of fighters we've saved, we may be closer to stoping this guy once and for all!_

* * *

 **Stage clear!**

 **Paris joined your team!**

 **Fang joined your team!**

 **Sonic joined your team!**

 **Lucario's custom move, Long-Shot Force Palm, unlocked!**

 **Lucario's custom move, Stunning Double Team, unlocked!**

 **Samus's custom move, Turbo Missile, unlocked!**

 **Would you like to save the game? (Yes) -no-**

 **Saving...Do not turn off the power...**

 **Saved!**


End file.
